happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Sans Nightmare/My Fan characters
Captain Sans Nightmare's characters. This is a list of all the characters I own. Please, don't use any of my characters that are listed with "Not for profit" unless you ask me for my permission to use them and I grant your permission, the ones that don't have "not for profit" are free to use in episodes. - Aiden (created him, he is my self-insert) - Augustus (created her, she is my second self-insert) - Nikolai (created him, he was my second self-insert) - Anders (Created him, he is third self-insert) - Jaiden (created him) - Saddy (Created him) - Abram (Created him) - Joshua (Created him) - Malpais (created him) - Nero (CSN) (created him) - Corvus (adopted it) - Landis (Created her) - Cait (created her) - Ulysses (CSN) (Created him) - Frankie (created him) - Lunette (Created her) - Thanatos (Created him, name from User:GamingDubstepGriffin101) - Adelia (created her) - Reaper (Created him/her) - Marco (Created him, name from User:Grimtotem14) - Lucifer (mythsona, created him) - Molag Bal (created him) - Nedia (created him. Name given by User:GamingDubstepGriffin101) - Valentine (made him) - Maxson (Created him) - Bill (adopted him) - Bodem (adopted him) - Hiro (Created him, name given by User:GamingDubstepGriffin101) - Haruko (created her) - Malum Principem (created him) - Birsha (created him) - Gary (CSN) (adopted him) - Carly (created her) - Abaddon (Created him, was a submission in my contest from User:GamingDubstepGriffin101) - Rockwell (Created him) - Morbus (created him) - General Himmler (Created him) - Verdana Sans (created him, named after User:RandomzSunfish23901 and User:GamingDubstepGriffin101) - Darth Morder (created him) - Macon (Created him) - Jersey (CSN) (Created her) - Veezara (created him) - Mastylo (Created him) - Drakon (created him) - Frey (created him) - Kylo (Created him) - King Thanatos (created him. User:GamingDubstepGriffin101 helped me) - Prince Dominentur (Created him) - Tobrytan (created him) - Prince Exitium (Created him) - Shamhuth (created him) - Ren (created him) - Cortez (Adopted him, he won a contest) - Dengnai (adopted him, he won a contest) - Mortem (Created him) - Senshi (created him) - Count Vlad (Created him for a spinoff) - Jonas (created him) - Aron (created him) - Aaron (Created him) - Iroida (Created her) - Jaurol (created by my friend, but I adopted him) - Promethea (Adopted her) - Pol Trujillo (also Corvus, created him) - Oliver (created him) - Weiße Raben (created him) - Karl Lenin (created him) - Frost (adopted) - Gizelle (Adopted) - Venice (adopted) - Jack Crow (created him) - The Vigilante (created him) - Timmy (Aiden's character) (Created) - Michael (Aiden's character) (created) - Death (created him) - Cerberus (adopted him in chat) - Sovetskiy Mashina Tip 47 (created him) - Damia (adopted her) - Alexander (Created him) - Cahira (Created her) - Ted (Aiden) (adopted him) - Katilda (adopted her) - Hidarikiki (created him) - Jastylo (created him) - Glitch (adopted her) - Blanca (Created her, named by User:GamingDubstepGriffin101) - Pristina (created him, named by User:GamingDubstepGriffin101) - Darcy (sharing her with User:GamingDubstepGriffin101) - Agate (sharing her with User:GamingDubstepGriffin101) - Ruby (JxN) (Sharing her with User:GamingDubstepGriffin101) - Thor (Sharing him with User:GamingDubstepGriffin101 Characters created by me: 74 Characters I share: 4 Characters I adopted: 17 Total characters I own: 95 Category:AidenDaSvenskaSigill's characters